


Starry Eyed

by transgallavich



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf, idk what this is, oh well?, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski have known each other for a long time. Well, if you think two years is a long time. Derek and Stiles have always had this connection. They both knew it and so did their friends. But everyone knows that Derek isn't gay. At least thats what he says. Stiles has feelings for Derek and wants to tell him but feels like he can't. Why would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light

Stiles looks up at the sky. He's currently laying on the hood of his Jeep in the woods, waiting for Scott to finish talking to Derek. He shuts his eyes and sighs. He's been waiting for Scott for about an hour and he was getting annoyed. If he didn't show up soon, he was probably going to fall asleep in the woods. Alone.

Stiles sat up quickly. It wasn't the thought of falling asleep in the woods so close to sundown that scared him, it was the thought of sleeping alone. Lately, Stiles had been thinking about how he felt about Derek. He's knows that he has feelings for him. He's known since when he had saved Derek in the pool. Its not like he could tell Derek anything. Everyone knows that he's straight. He's itching to tell him but he can't. He's leaving in a few weeks anyway. Not like he could keep up with a long distance relationship. Not like he would even want one. Especially Stiles.

" Hey! Start the car, " Scott said. Stiles groaned and slid off the hood of his car. He tosses the keys to Scott, motioning him to the drivers seat. Stiles doesn't feel like driving. He just needs to think some more.

* * *

 

Stiles gets out of his car with his keys in his hands. He waves to Scott and sees him run down the street. He sighs. He unlocks the door and walks in. He doesn't even bother turning on the lights. He stumbles to his room and flops down on his bed. Thoughts are speeding in his head about what to do about Derek. Should he tell him?Should he not? What would it even matter? He's leaving and he won't be back for a long time. Stiles stopped at that thought. He wanted to shut his brain off. The fact that he's leaving is too painful to think about. He doesn't want him to leave. Everybody is okay with the fact that he's leaving but he isn't.

Stiles jumps at the sound of someone knocking at his window. He slowly walks towards the noise, with a paper weight in hand. He quickly pulls back his curtain and sees that its Derek. His face is bleeding and now he's banging on the window. Stiles drops the paper weight and tries to unlock his window. His fingers trip over themselves and he finally gets the window open. Derek crawls through and falls to the floor.

" Close the window, " Derek demanded. Stiles did as he was told and then returns to Derek's side. He doesn't even bother asking what happened. Stiles tries to lift Derek up to pull him onto his bed but fails. After the first 3 tries, he finally gets it. Derek breathes in sharply, and slowly exhales. He looks at Derek, wondering why he came here instead of going to Scott. After all, Scott was a wolf like him and would know exactly what to do. After about twenty minutes, Derek falls asleep and Stiles carefully gets up to turn off the light, trying to be completely silent. He gets back on the bed and looks at him. Before he knew it, he was asleep right next to him. It was perfect.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to find that Derek was gone and the window was open. He sat up and hugged his pillow. Why couldn't he do that all the time? Why couldn't he always come to Stiles when he needed somewhere to go? He stood up and stuck his head out his window. He saw Derek walking down the street back to the woods. He shut his window and got back in his bed. It smelled like smoke and apples. Weird smell, but it smelled like him.

* * *

 


	2. Goodnight

Stiles got dressed and went to see Scott. The summer heat was almost too much for him to handle. When he finally got to Scott's house, his shirt was soaked with sweat. He unlocked the door and walked in. Scott was in the kitchen with Isaac. They both looked at him and started to laugh. Stiles was not amused. 

" Hey, why don't you go upstairs and wear one of my shirts, " Scott suggested, while still giggling. Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs while taking off his shirt. He opened his door to find Derek sitting on his bed sleeping. Why was Derek sleeping here? What was wrong with his house?  Stiles couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Does Derek go and sleep in everyones bed? Why was he getting upset about this? Its not like Derek was saying that he liked when he slept in Stiles' bed. He shook his head and dug through Scott's closet until he found a shirt. He wondered what would happen if he just got into bed with him. Stiles decided that it couldn't hurt to just get under the covers and turn off the lights. Derek is a pretty heavy sleeper, so would he even notice? He crawled under the covers and slowly put his head on Derek's chest. He listened to his heart beat and wondered what Derek was thinking most of the time. He seems so tough but Stiles knows that there is so much more to him. After a while, he fell asleep again. Stiles woke up long after Derek. But this time instead of sneaking away, he was pulled closer. He was confused. Very confused. What did this mean? Does Derek like him? Does Derek know that Stiles has been in love with him for the past two years? Would he ever know? Stiles had to stop himself. He was currently so close to Derek Hale that he could hear his heart beat. Why didn't this occur to him earlier? He closed his eyes. He wished he could stay like that forever. After staying like that for a while, Stiles look up at him. Derek looked right back. He had no idea what to do. Derek was centimeters away from his face. CENTIMETERS. Before Stiles knew it, Derek was pushing him off. He stood up and looked around. He leaned down and kissed Stiles. His eyes flew wide open and then closed. It was magical. And then it was over. Derek was gone.

 


	3. Begging for thread

Stiles tried to act like nothing happened. He really did. That was a little hard though. He was freaking out about the fact that the guy he was in love with actually kissed him. He was also freaking out because no one has seen Derek in almost a week. Stiles was starting to get worried. Every night he left his window unlocked just in case Derek needed to get in. His thoughts were keeping him up at night. He assumed the worst had happened. What if he was dead? What if he was lost? Stiles almost had a panic attack every night because of how worried he was. Stiles looked out his window at the full moon. He glanced at the empty streets in search for Derek, but found that no one was there. He felt sick. He didn't know what he would do if he found out Derek was hurt. Stiles looked at the streets once more before diving into his bed. He hadn't slept more than 3 hours a night since Derek went missing. Derek leaving isn't something that was new to all of the friends, but he would always tell them where he was going and when he would be back. Stiles groaned and turned onto his side and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 

Stiles felt the warm sunshine on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled. He had gotten some sleep. He slept through the whole night. He turned over and saw Derek.

" Derek! What the hell? Where have you been? i've been worried sick, " Stiles exclaimed. Derek smiled. Stiles looked out the window to see that his father's car wasn't in the driveway. Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Sometimes he forgets how strong he can be. Stiles wasn't sure where this was all going. Derek pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Stiles knew exactly what was going to happen. Its not like he was gonna stop him. He was enjoying himself. One thing led to another and well.. Derek's hand is down his pants. Stiles moaned and Derek kissed his neck and kept going. Stiles was having a pretty hard time containing his excitement. 

When they were done, Derek left. Stiles doesn't understand. Is this what he does? Does he like me? Stiles sat on his bed and decided to take a shower. He really needed one.

* * *

 

When Stiles got out of the shower, he jumped in his car and drove to Scott's house. He kind of walked in on Scott and Isaac so there wasn't much to do there except leave. He looked for Lydia so they could hang out but she was out with Allison shopping for school clothes even though it was only early July. So after that, he went looking for Derek. He was leaving next week, so they might as well work out what had happened earlier that day. Stiles drove to the woods where Derek lived and sat in his car for about twenty minutes before he decided to get out and knock on the door. Derek answered and let him in.

" What are we? "

Derek looked confused. He didn't answer at first. It took him a while to answer. Stiles wasn't sure they were anything now. They weren't anything in the first place.

" Nothing. We aren't anything. Stiles, what are you even doing here? Don't you have someone else to annoy? Get out of here before I throw you out myself, " Derek snapped. Stiles looked at him. He looked at him for a few more seconds and then walked out the door. Derek watched him get into his car and drive away

* * *

 

How stupid was he? Why would Stiles even think that they were anything in the first place? He was leaving in a week and here Stiles was thinking that they could fit this amazing and extravagant romance into such a short time frame. Here he was thinking that they would go on a date to the movies or that they would stay up late playing games. How stupid he was to think that cold hearted Derek Hale could ever love him. Who would ever want to love him? Stiles tightened his grip on the steering wheel and felt his throat close up. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to cry over him. He shouldn't mean anything to him. He's leaving ina  week and Stiles picks the week before he leaves to confess his love to him. He might as well drive his car into a ditch. Stiles started to feel the tears fall. He can't stop now. He drives to Scott's house and doesn't bother going home. Home isn't a place for him, just a person. And his home was leaving.


	4. Leaving

* * *

Stiles didn't leave Scott's house for three days. Scott knew exactly what had happened. Derek told him what had happened. Was Scott pissed off? Of course he was. But he understood how Derek was. Terrified of commitment. It was a long three days with Stiles. Nothing made him happy. Lydia and Allison came by with his favorite movies, Isaac tried to get him up to take a road trip, which normally Stiles would want to do. The fourth day was the worst. Stiles wouldn't move. He wouldn't leave Scott's bed. " Stiles, you have to get up. Derek is leaving today. I know you two aren't exactly on the best terms but I think you're gonna want to say goodbye, " Scott said. Stiles groaned at the thought of seeing him again, but he knew he would have to say goodbye. He didn't want to but he knew that he needed to.

* * *

 

Derek was leaving. He was really leaving. Stiles didn't think that he would go through with it. Beacon Hills was his home. 

After Derek had said goodbye to everyone, he finally went up to Stiles. 

Stiles didn't know what to say. He looked at Derek. His eyes flashed blue. Stiles always thought that was so weird, but it made him laugh. He hugged Derek and then watched him get into his car. They didn't say anything to each other. Everyone looked at Stiles as Derek drove away. Stiles could feel his throat closing up and started to walk away. He's really gone. Derek Hale was no longer in Beacon Hills. He's gone and its slowly killing him already.

Stiles finally went home. He sat and looked out the open window. He smelled his pillow again and smiled. It still smelled like him. He paced around his room until about 3 am. 

Right before he went to bed, he swore he could have heard a wolf howl in the far distance. 


End file.
